Tainted Love MorMor
by StephanieRomanova
Summary: No todas las historias de amor terminan bien, y es que para Jim todo fue más un error de calculo que un amorio, pero por otro lado para Seb, resulto ser el amor que acabaría poniéndole fin a sus días. (Basado en un RPG de Moriarty&Moran)


**Tainted Love / Mormor **

**_Notas del autor:_ ** Esto es lo que sucede cuando roleas a James Moriarty y te quedas sin partner, en este caso sin Sebastian Moran. [Vuelve desgraciada, yo te amo.(?)] Una de mis amigas apoyo la idea de que convirtiera los roles en un fic y bueeh aquí va, es el primero que escribo, disculpen los errores, si es que los tiene, dejen sugerencias o algo, necesito saber que alguien me lee.

_**ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN Y YA SABEN BLAH BLAH BLAH...**_

_**Cap.1**_

Odiaba Londres, en realidad odiaba todo lo que le rodeaba. Gente simple y sin gracia, caminando de un lado a otro, con afanes ridículos, sus preocupaciones eran despreciables, al igual que sus aspiraciones.

—En la próxima calle te detienes. — El consultor criminal no levanto la mirada del teléfono móvil ni por un segundo, su chófer le miro intrigado a través del retrovisor pues aquella ruta no era la acostumbrada y menos la calle a la que el irlandés hacía referencia. Una avenida llena de bares de mala muerte que los estudiantes y ex convictos acostumbraban a visitar.

El pelinegro desentonaba totalmente con el sitio, pues nadie en aquel local además de él vestía un pulcro traje de Vivienne Westood y llevaba los zapatos estrictamente lustrados; el humo de los cientos de cigarrillos encendidos se le metía a la fuerza por las fosas nasales, haciéndole estornudar unas cuantas veces. Se resignó a que ese era el lugar más seguro en toda la ciudad para concretar su creciente asociación con el ex coronel; cruzo la estancia a empujones, haciendo muecas de asco cada que su cuerpo rozaba el de alguien más, bajo las descolocadas y mal ubicadas escaleras casi que a tropezones hasta llegar al nivel subterráneo.

Al otro lado, con uno de los costados recargados en una vieja columna de oxidado acero, que parecía iba a venirse abajo si él decidía alejarse, se encontraba el ex militar con los brazos cruzados riéndose entre dientes por la torpe entrada que el aclamado criminal hacía en la escena. A diferencia de Moriarty su vestimenta era de lo más adecuada para la ocasión, unos jeans desgastados por el extremo uso, una camiseta gris de mezclilla con manga corta que dejaba ver los brazos fornidos llenos de cicatrices y uno que otro tatuaje y para completar, unas viejas botas de cuero que usaba cada que manejaba su motocicleta.

En cuanto lo vio, James no pudo evitar dejar salir un suspiro, aquel rubio que lo sobrepasaba notablemente en altura, pero no en intelecto lo había vuelto loco desde ese momento, pero si algo era cierto, es que nunca iba a admitirlo, solo se dedicaría a observarlo cuando pudiera, lo que significaba siempre, si el trato llegaba a concretarse.

Buen momento para traicionar a su país. — Comento el irlandés con descaro antes de soltar una carcajada, ahora estaba peligrosamente cerca del rubio. – Defina traición, porque como yo lo veo ellos me traicionaron a mi primero. — El rubio mantenía la vista fija en la pista de baile, lo que no le agrado demasiado al pelinegro, que lo tomo de la barbilla con la diestra haciéndolo girar el rostro en su dirección.— Me gusta que me miren mientras hablo.— Soltó con voz de mando. Se oía escalofriante aun con todo ese ruido opacándolo. — No me diga que hacer, que aún no le digo que sí a su oferta. – Contesto el rubio, cerrando la mano con fuerza alrededor de la pálida muñeca del consultor, apartándola de un tirón. — No vas a decirme que sí, Sebastian, vas a suplicarme de rodillas que te deje trabajar para mí. — El ego de Moriarty no tardó en hacer su aparición estelar de la noche, se había parado en la punta de los pies, para así estar a la altura de los labios ajenos.— No sea iluso, hay muchos en Londres, incluso en Europa que pueden ofrecerme el mismo empleo.— El militar contraataco con una seductora sonrisa de lado, las luces tenues hacían ver los ojos de Moriarty como agujeros negros que se tragaban todo cuanto hiciera contacto con ellos.— Puede que esté en lo cierto, pero repito, te vas a morir de ganas de trabajar para mí.— El irlandés le dedico un guiño y una sonrisa antes de alejarse, entregándole un sobre negro sellado, con las iniciales "JM" en una brillante tinta plateada, aquel sobre contenía el contrato que Moran debía firmar para aceptar el puesto, por ochocientas mil Libras al año, no estaba nada mal, aunque por otro lado parecía el contrato que firmaba para venderle su alma al diablo.— Tienes quince días para firmar, aunque creo lo harás mucho antes, nos vemos luego, Tigre.— El rubio no dijo nada, miro el sobre y al pelinegro alejarse y de regreso al sobre, soltando el aire que había estado conteniendo en sus pulmones durante todo ese tiempo. No sabía porque pero de algún inexplicable manera, ese encuentro le había resultado la situación más excitante que había vivido hasta el momento.


End file.
